Feathers of Gold
by Lady Victoria Diana
Summary: Even though Mal desperatly tries to avoid fate, she will have her happy ending with Prince Not- Prince - Charming. And her wings will guide her on the way. Wings!AU Soulmate!AU


**Feather of Gold**

The moment the limousine drove onto the golden bridge, her wings startled to tingle. She payed it no attention at then, as the tingles grew worse, she unfolded themand gasped. Her wings were alight with a brilliant multitude of colours. As she watched, her wings settled. From top to bottom, they started out in a gorgeous deep red then immediately changed into a dark purple that in some places seemed to be even darker and nearly black (achingly similar to the colour of her hair).After that, they faded from an astonishing dark blue to a light one. She gently stroked her left wing and moved them out of her line of sight again, looking at her friends instead. They all had their own colourful wings to show off, but ... "We can't let this distract us from Her mission, guys. Soul mates are secondary, we need to get the wand," she snapped: "Try to avoid touching anybody's wings at any cost- tell them we do it like that on the Isle." Her friends nodded, drawing their wings together tightly.

She noticed King Ben's wings immediately. They were unicoloured in deep purple but every feather ended in a surprisingly glaring green tip. They formed a deep contrast to his blue suit and accented his incredibly blue eyes as well as his blonde hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed how many of his colours were represented on his wings. "Calm down, Mal. You're here to steal to wand for Mother, not to find your damn soulmate" , she scolded herself and briskly walked past the King.

Mal stood eye-to-eye with her mother. "We're not going to let you take over Auradon!" "Oh, please, child. Just because the little beastie was nice to you doesn't mean you can just go against your own mother. Or is it because you think that you can find your soulmate with your pwetty little wings now? Well, I have terrible news for you: you do NOT deserve a soul mate!" Angrily, Mal tore the wand from her mother's grasp: "I deserve a soul mate you evil... cold blooded lizard." With that last word, a flash of light came from the wand and washed over the room. The blast freed everyone from Maleficent's spell and turned the fearsome fae into a tiny lizard. Mal and the other VKs laughed relieved and Mal stepped forward towards Ben. She gave him the wand and then looked into his eyes intensely: "Are the cameras still on?" "Yes." "Then we need to talk after this whole thing", she made a grand gesture to include the whole hall: "is over." "Agreed."

They met at the enchanted lake again. Mal had arrived before Ben and stared at the water, nervous. As she heard Ben coming, she turned around. "Ben", she said before presenting her multicoloured wings to him. She felt her breath stuck in her throat as she tried to comprehend why she put herself in this vulnerable position in front of an Auradon prince. He stopped in front of her and with a calm air opened his own dark purple wings for her to see. "I think you're my soul mate.", Mal whispered. Slowly, they moved their wings gently towards the other's. After what seemed like eternity their wings touched- a rush of warmth raced through their bodies. As Mal looked down with teary eyes, the tips of her wings turned gold and her and Ben's feathers mixed with each other to their best abilities to form a rainbow of colors that shone brightly in contrast to the elegant gold. Ben hugged her with a shout of excitement and additionally enveloped her in his wings, unwilling to let the rainbow of their unique colors end now. "I love you", Ben exclaimed and Mal, for the first time in her life answered: "I love you, too."

A/N:

This was again beta'd by the wonderful Sasha2702 (who has an own account here on ) Also, I do consider this special AU concept my own, but if you think it's interesting enough you're welcome to use it. Just please credit me in your notes or even and do the whole "inspired by another work" thing. And PRETTY PLEASE tell me that you wrote a story like that so I can appreciate what your no doubt amazing take on the AU. Thank you! 


End file.
